Gene and Vanellope chat
by Sam L. Manson
Summary: When Gene meets Vanellope, she has a few things to say about her hero that set his brain in gear. :D This is the result of A LOT of hard work. Please love it or i will cry! :) joking


Just a quick WiR oneshot for all you Gene meet Vanellope story fans. Sorry if anyone is ooc but i tried to make Vanellope cheery, adorable but annoying and Gene the grumpy geezer he is. I was sort of inspired for this and a few other stories while watching Lilo and Stitch. I also think that Gene could have a billion fics about him if we just tried to think of new ideas for the stories. So,  
GO FANFICTION WRITERS, A NEW FOREFRONT OF FIC IDEAS AWAITS YOUW!  
Disclaimer: Sorry guys, I did try to negotiate but Disney won't co operate so I sadly don't own the rights. :'(  
P.S. I tried to make it long, I really did...

Gene had gone through a really bad day, he didn't know why it was a bad day, it just was. Even though it had been a week since Ralph and Felix had came back and he was very grateful for still having a game and a home, he still hated Ralph for putting him in the situation in the first place.  
As he walked alone in his own thoughts when he realised that he had walked in his trance, of sorts, to the game central station train.  
'Oh well' He thought and sat down on the bench at the station to be once again lost in his thoughts.  
' Why do I feel so down. Everyone else is so happy. We were played around forty times today and although it was tiring, it was amazing seeing people crowding to play. So why am I so down? Maybe it's Ralph...Everyone else seems to have forgiven him but I just can't, he game jumped and spent two whole days being selfish and greedy while poor Felix Jr ran around on wild goose chase trying to save us all so we still have a home and a game. What did we ever do to Ralph that made him abandon us and the game? I think Felix needs to learn to be a bit less lenient and start saying no. He finds Ralph, brings him home and gives him a home for going Turbo! And as for his wife, she seems nice enough, I was at their wedding along with the other Nicelanders. I didn't get to meet everyone sadly as an urgent meeting about new repairs for Felix and other things but I do know Ralph was there. He didn't deserve to be...' Gene thought he was about to be lost in his thoughts once again when the train pulled up with a screech Gene covered his ears, BOY did that thing need oiling!  
He recovered from temporary loss of hearing due to the train cart from noiseland and looked over at the front cart to see a young girl around nine with a high ponytail tied with a raspberry liquorice tie. Her clothes were all made from sweets and she had a bright and cheeky smile on her face.  
"Hi mister!" She said cheerily.  
"Huh? Oh Hello." He replied curtly.  
"Whats' ya name?" She asked half formally, half cheekily.  
"I'm Gene, who are you and why are you here?" He questioned.  
"WOA WOA One question at a time Genie my boy!" She exclaimed jokingly before pausing then saying " Names' Vanellope, Vanellope Von Schweetz! I'm here to see my best friend!"  
"Oh really, so who's your best friend?" He questioned, smiling at the immaturity of her joke about his name.  
"He's called Wreck it Ralph, but i just call him Ralphie, or stinkbrain, or doy, OR ANYTHING REALLY!" She remarked, a fond tone in her voice.  
"RALPH!?" Gene yelled shocked "BUT HE IS A BAD GUY, HE-HE -HE WRECKS EVERYTHING AND ABANDONED THIS GAME FOR TWO DAYS TO FULFIL HIS SELFISH 'NEEDS' AND BE GREEDY AND UNAPPRECIATIVE!"  
"You mean when he game jumped? If it wasn't for Ralph, I would still be a neglected and bullied glitch!" She exclaimed, astounded that he thought her hero was anything other than amazing " He met me when he game jumped, saved me from getting bullied more and became my first real friend. Not only that but he built me my own race kart, HIM, BUILD! Then, despite that being enough, he saved me from the dungeons, don't be fooled by the name fungeon, they are not fun at all, even though he thought I hated him! Then when I was about to die, he was willing to sari-sacro- fic - sacrifice his life for me! If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have a hero."  
Gene was nothing short of astounded. Ralph had done all that for this little girl?  
"Okay, shall we go to Ralphs? It's just over there" He chirped cheerily as he pointed to east niceland.  
He walked to Ralph's with Vanellope, a whole new respect for the big guy and a full intention of asking Ralph a LOT of questions. 


End file.
